Land Speeder
Chapter]] The Land Speeder is a light anti-gravity vehicle which serves as the primary reconnaissance, scouting, resupply and fast attack vehicle of the Imperium of Man's Adeptus Astartes. The Land Speeder is based on a Standard Template Construct (STC) design that was recovered early in the 31st Millennium by the Techno-Archaeologist Arkhan Land during his famous expedition into the Librarius Omnis on Mars. Land's Speeder, later known simply as the Land Speeder, was soon widely produced and used throughout the Imperium of Man by the various Space Marine Legions and the Imperial Army. The use of Land Speeders by the Imperial Army's successor, the Astra Militarum, was gradually phased out, as over the millennia since the Land Speeder's rediscovery the plasma and anti-gravity technologies required to manufacture it became increasingly rare. As such, only extremely resource-rich Imperial planets or Adepta such as the Forge World of Ryza and the Space Marines can afford to create and utilise them. of the Dark Angels Ravenwing during combat]] The Land Speeders fielded by the Space Marines employ this ancient technology to skim above the ground at breathtaking speeds. They use anti-gravity repulsion plates to perform breathtaking manoeuvres that conventional vehicles would find impossible. The grav-drives of Land Speeders do not function at high altitudes, but they can be used to perform a controlled descent suitable for deployment via overflying Thunderhawk gunships. As the Land Speeder design was only rediscovered at the time of the Horus Heresy, and due to the difficulty and expense of maintaining them, there are no Land Speeders amongst the Traitor Legions of the Chaos Space Marines, though they are available to Renegade Space Marines who turned to Chaos from a Chapter created after the Heresy. On the battlefield, Land Speeders are often deployed in squadrons of 3. Land Speeders are fast-response units, quickly dropping down from orbiting transports to add their firepower to the Space Marine forces deployed on the ground. The Land Speeder is not an aircraft, and is not capable of flight in the truest sense. While it is capable of reaching altitudes of up to 100 metres and is capable of gliding down to a planetary surface from obit, it is much more suited to skimming the ground. It is known that some Astartes formations, such as the Ravenwing Company of the Dark Angels Chapter, will use Thunderhawks to quickly and safely deploy Land Speeders while in-atmosphere. History Legion during the Scouring of Prospero]] The Land Speeder's origins date back to the first century of the Great Crusade, when Techno-Archaeologist Arkhan Land led several expeditions into the uncharted and extremely dangerous depths of the Librarius Omnis on Mars. During these expeditions Land rediscovered the Standard Template Construct (STC) designs for two heavy tracked vehicles. The first was the mighty battle tank which would later be known as the Land Raider, and the second was the humble utility vehicle called the Land Crawler. Land also discovered information regarding powerful and compact plates capable of emitting an anti-gravitic field and Land later developed theories on their uses. Unfortunately, years before the first Land Speeder was built, Arkhan Land and his entire expeditionary force were wiped-out by an unknown, yet extremely powerful psychic entity while conducting yet another expedition into the Librarius Omnis. All three of the designs he found were ultimately named after him. Some time after his death, the anti-gravitic plate technology he had discovered was used in the construction of the Land Speeder. The Land Speeder was issued to the Astartes Legions and to the Imperial Army as a light vehicle intended for scouting and lightning-fast assaults. During the Horus Heresy the Land Speeder was used on both sides of the conflict, yet due to the difficulty and expense of maintaining them they are no longer used by the Traitor Legions. After the Horus Heresy, and the reformation of the Imperial Army into the Imperial Navy and the Astra Militarum, the Land Speeder was no longer issued to non-Astartes soldiers, as their technology has become far too precious and complex to be risked in the hands of Imperial troops who are not the elite of Mankind. The original Land Speeder had several different patterns, several of which were slower than others. These early designs were dropped from use completely as they had only been used by the mortal soldiers of the Imperial Army and the Land Speeder patterns used by the Astartes are far too fast and difficult to control for non-enhanced human reflexes. Imperial Anti-Grav Technology Although a few relics remained, Mankind had lost the secrets to make anti-gravity devices in the long years since the Dark Age of Technology. After Arkhan Land's breakthrough discovery of old STC designs, however, the Adeptus Mechanicus was able once more produce such wonders. Although clunky when compared to xenos anti-gravity engines, the Imperium has made great use of Land's discovery, most notably in the Land Speeder that bears his name, and the new Imperial grav-tanks like the Primaris Space Marines' Repulsor that has recently been brought into service by the genius of Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl. Role Land Speeders can accomplish a variety of battlefield objectives ranging from reconnaissance and scout deployments, to tank hunting or other seek-and-destroy missions. The Space Marine Land Speeder often acts as a mobile reserve vehicle -- dashing forwards to exploit weaknesses in the enemy line or bolstering the Space Marines' attack wherever they most need it. Though lightly armoured, Land Speeders are heavily armed and versatile, able to carry devastating anti-infantry or anti-tank firepower. The Land Speeder Tornado is more heavily armed still, equipped with an additional chin-mounted heavy weapon to bolster its role as a mobile firebase. The Land Speeder Typhoon is another common variant, mounting a formidable Missile Launcher battery in addition to its crew-manned heavy weapon to break up enemy troop and vehicle formations from a distance. All of a Chapter's Space Marines are trained to fight as Land Speeder crew during their service in close support squads, but the craft are usually piloted by the most daring of all -- those who truly embrace the high speeds of which a Land Speeder is capable. Land Speeder pilots think nothing of skimming close to the contour of the land, threading between jagged rock spires, jinking through forests or performing abrupt nose-dives and barrel rolls to avoid incoming weapons fire. Considering the incredible mental and physical strain of achieving such bewildering manoeuvres at maximum speeds, the fact that few Land Speeders are lost to pilot error can be solely attributed to the superhuman reactions, training and stamina of the Space Marines who crew them. Construction The Land Speeder's main feature is its powerful anti-gravitic field emitting ventral plates that allow the vehicle to move without touching the ground, and to glide if dropped from orbit or off of a high structure. How these plates work is a mystery to all but the most senior and high-ranking members of the Adeptus Mechanicus. It is believed that Mankind once made much wider use of anti-gravity technology like the Aeldari during the Dark Age of Technology, yet in the late 41st Millennium it is almost a lost art. While the xenos Aeldari and T'au make use of far-superior anti-gravitic technology, it is forbidden for any Magos of the Machine Cult to study these devices, and any caught doing so usually receive the harshest sanctions. The anti-gravitic plates of the Land Speeder are positioned around the vehicle's nose and cockpit, and when they are activated they create a powerful inverse gravitic field, which is repulsed by natural gravitic forces and thus pushes the vehicle upwards. The vehicle is given forwards motion by a set of afterburning ramjets positioned on the rear of the Land Speeder. The Land Speeder is equipped with small stabiliser wings on its sides. The Land Speeder's anti-gravitic plates may be powerful, but they can only support approximately 4 tonnes, and thus the Land Speeder is only equipped with light armour. In truth, the Power Armour worn by the vehicle's crew usually provides better protection from enemy fire. Armament Space Marine Chapter dropping from high cliffs to assault enemy forces]] The standard Land Speeder is used as a fast scouting and reconnaissance vehicle and as such is only lightly armed and armoured. The Land Speeder is armed with a single pintle-mounted Heavy Bolter that is operated by the vehicle's gunner. The Heavy Bolter can be switched out for a Multi-Melta to give the Land Speeder better anti-armour firepower. The vehicle's weapon is mounted on an L-shaped rail system that allows the gunner to fire straight ahead of the vehicle or to the left, and while this limited movement would normally be deleterious in most tactical situations on other vehicles, the Land Speeder's anti-gravitic propulsion system allows it to quickly turn the entire vehicle towards the gunner's target. There are some Space Marine Chapters that use a slightly different non-named pattern of Land Speeder that is equipped with twin-linked Heavy Bolters in place of the single one. During the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy eras, the Land Speeder could be equipped with different weapons such as switching out its Heavy Bolter for a Heavy Flamer or adding another weapon such as a Havoc Missile Launcher, another Heavy Bolter, a Plasma Cannon, or a Graviton Gun. The Land Speeders of those ancient and more technologically advanced times were also able to be armed with up to two Hunter-Killer Missile Launchers, each with a single Hunter-Killer Missile. Unlike many other Imperial vehicles, the Land Speeder has no upgrades or attachments that can be equipped. Unit Composition *'1-3 Land Speeders (41st Millennium Only)' *'1-5 Legion Land Speeders (31st Millennium Only)' Wargear A standard Land Speeder is armed and equipped with: *'Heavy Bolter (pintle-mounted)' A Land Speeder may replace its pintle-mounted Heavy Bolter with one of the following pintle-mounted weapons: *'Heavy Flamer' *'Multi-Melta' Horus Heresy Era Wargear During the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras the Land Speeders of the Legiones Astartes featured different weapon loadout options than those still found during the 41st Millennium. A standard Legion Land Speeder is armed and equipped with: *'Heavy Bolter (pintle-mounted)' A Legion Land Speeder may replace its pintle-mounted Heavy Bolter with one of the following pintle-mounted weapons: *'Heavy Flamer' *'Multi-Melta' *'Volkite Culverin' A Legion Land Speeder may also be upgraded to carry one of the following additional weapons: *'Havoc Missile Launcher' *'Heavy Bolter' *'Plasma Cannon' *'Graviton Gun' Any Legion Land Speeder may also be upgraded with the following vehicle equipment: *'Up to 2 Hunter-Killer Missile Launchers' Formations *'Ravenwing Attack Squadron' - The Ravenwing Attack Squadron consists of one Ravenwing Assault Bike Squadron or one Ravenwing Attack Bike Squadron and one Ravenwing Land Speeder Squadron or a single Land Speeder Vengeance. Dust clouds billow behind the Ravenwing Attack Squadron as it hurtles into battle. Striking swiftly, the 2nd Company huntsmen drive hard into the midst of the enemy, many foes falling before they even realise their danger. With massed firepower, the Attack Squadron mow their victims down in huge numbers. They plough a bloody furrow through the heart of battle, bursting from the foe's rear ranks before wheeling about and diving back into the fray once more. It is these high-speed attacks for which the Ravenwing are rightly feared, yet this is not the only trick they have to play. Should some vital quarry be sighted, or a mighty enemy strongpoint need to be purged, the hunters activate their Teleport Homers and -- amid a crackling storm of light -- summon the merciless warriors of the Deathwing to join the fight. *'Ravenwing Support Squadron' - The Ravenwing Support Squadron consists of a Ravenwing Land Speeder Squadron and a single Ravenwing Land Speeder Vengeance or Ravenwing Darkshroud. If the Attack Squadrons are the sword of the Ravenwing, then the Support Squadrons are their shield. Skimming fast and low over the field of battle, the Land Speeders of the Support Squadrons scan constantly for anything that might threaten the mission. Where heavily armoured war engines or entrenched artillery attempt to devastate the Ravenwing formations, the Support Squadrons swoop low overhead, missiles and plasma blasts reducing the weapons of the foe to blazing scrap. Where infantry mass in sufficient quantities to swamp the huntsmen of the 2nd Company, the Support Squadron's Land Speeders pass back and forth, raking the enemy with bullets, bolts and fiery blasts. In this way, the Support Squadrons combine their strength with their land-bound brothers to crush the foe completely. Land Speeder Variants The Land Speeder, like many other Imperial vehicles, has over the years had numerous variant patterns created by the Adeptus Mechanicus or various Space Marine Chapter Armouries with a wide array of different weapon and feature combinations. Out of these many variants those officially recognised by the Adeptus Mechanicus and most commonly employed by Astartes Chapters are featured below: deployed by the White Scars during the Horus Heresy.]] *The Land Speeder Proteus was a common pattern of Land Speeder deployed by all of the Space Marine Legions during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras. It is rarely if ever seen in the late 41st Millennium. ]] *The Land Speeder Tornado is a more heavily-armed Land Speeder than the standard pattern. Land Speeder Tornadoes are equipped with a second weapon mounted under the vehicle's nose. Land Speeder Tornadoes can be armed with an Assault Cannon or a Heavy Flamer. Some Space Marine Chapters have been known to use a slightly different, non-named pattern of the Land Speeder Tornado equipped with twin-linked Assault Cannons and Heavy Bolters in place of single ones. ]] *The Land Speeder Typhoon is equipped with twin-linked Typhoon Missile Launcher racks mounted on both sides of the Speeder. These weapons fire anti-personnel missiles that are effective against lightly-armoured enemy infantry. ]] *The Land Speeder Tempest is a heavily armoured variant of the standard Land Speeder that incorporates many changes to the standard Speeder's design. The Land Speeder Tempest's single-pilot cockpit is entirely enclosed and instead of small stabilizers, full-sized wings extend from the sides of the Speeder. The Tempest is armed with a nose-mounted Assault Cannon and Twin-linked Missile Launcher racks along its sides. The Tempest was originally developed for use by the White Scars Chapter for use with their lightning-fast raid tactics. The Tempest is perfect for supporting such raids with its anti-tank missiles and its infantry-shredding Assault Cannon. ]] *The Land Speeder Storm is a troop-carrying variant of the standard Land Speeder pattern used by Space Marine Scouts as a transport and rapid-insertion vehicle. The cockpit configuration is the same as the standard Land Speeder, with the pilot and gunner sitting side-by-side. However, the fuselage has been stretched to add an open troop-carrying compartment capable of holding up to six Space Marine Scouts (this figure includes the crew). Other changes to this variant include the addition of a third engine thruster. As with the standard Land Speeder, the gunner station may still mount either a Heavy Bolter, a Heavy Flamer, or a Multi-melta. Furthermore, a Land Speeder Storm's baffled engines and sophisticated Vox communications array afford it a stealthy profile best suited to the Space Marine Scouts' mission of clandestine hit-and-run attacks. As a result, The Land Speeder Storm can be used as a mobile firebase, assault transport or stealth insertion craft as combat objectives dictate. To further enhance the Land Speeder Storm's effectiveness in strike missions, many Chapters add a Cerberus Launcher under the nose of the craft. This tri-barrelled weapon fires a disorienting volley of Frag, Stun and Blindfire Missiles into enemy positions, allowing the Scouts to move in and mop up any survivors. When combined with the rapier speed of the Land Speeder Storm, the Cerberus Launcher allows Scouts to launch rapid and daring assaults at an otherwise impenetrable defence line with impunity. Chapter-Specific Land Speeder Variants There are several different variants of the Land Speeder that are used only by certain Chapters, all known Chapter-Specific Land Speeder variants are as follows: *'Ravenwing Master-Crafted Land Speeder ''Sableclaw' - The Ravenwing master-crafted Land Speeder known as ''Sableclaw is a unique variant of the Land Speeder used only by Master (Captain) Sammael of the Dark Angels Chapter's 2nd Company, which is known as the Ravenwing. The Master of the Ravenwing's Land Speeder is heavily armed with twin Heavy Bolters and twin-linked Assault Cannons. In addition, this specialised pattern of Land Speeder is equipped with superior targeting equipment and a protective Void Shield generator. *'Ravenwing Talonmaster Land Speeder' - While Supreme Grand Masters of the Unforgiven willingly accepted Lieutenant rank, outlined in the revised Codex Astartes, within their Battle and Reserve Companies, they decided to modify the role to meet the needs of the Unforgiven’s specialised 2nd Companies. As such, the equivalent to a Lieutenant in the Ravenwing and other such companies is known as a Talonmaster. The Talonmaster is goes to battle in a modified Land Speeder outfitted with additional Auspex scanners and vox-casting mechanisms, it is a Talonmaster’s role to help direct the Ravenwing’s fire, using his equipment to ensure no quarry can hide from his battle-brothers. ]] *'Land Speeder Vengeance' - The Land Speeder Vengeance is a variant of the standard Land Speeder and is used only by the Dark Angels and their Unforgiven Successor Chapters and is the deadliest weapon available in the Ravenwing's arsenal. It is a larger variant of the standard Land Speeder that is armed with the devastating Plasma Storm Battery, with which it lays down a blistering barrage to support the Dark Angels' attack. The Land Speeder Vengeance couples a larger chassis and four powerful gravitic lifter-engines with a ferocious heavy weapon load-out, providing the Ravenwing with a highly mobile and deadly support battery to aid them in their hunt for the Fallen Angels. ]] *'Ravenwing Darkshroud' - The Ravenwing Darkshroud is a variant of the Dark Angels' own Land Speeder Vengeance that replaces the Vengeance's Plasma Storm Battery with an ancient relic statue from old Caliban, the vehicle then channels the arcane energies of the ancient relic and projects a field of impenetrable darkness, swathing the Dark Angels' forces in a gloom that can swallow even the most potent of incoming enemy attacks and protect the Unforgiven from harm. Those who have witnessed it at close range and felt its murky pall, and lived to tell of it, are disturbed forever more. Known Users of the Land Speeder The Land Speeder was widely used by the Imperium during the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy, including the Imperial Army, various Planetary Defence Forces, the Adeptus Mechanicus, and the Space Marine Legions. After the Horus Heresy, the Land Speeder was made available to the newly formed Space Marine Chapters as a fast attack and recon vehicle, and the only other forces that currently make use of the Land Speeder are Renegade Space Marines that have turned to Chaos after the Horus Heresy and are still able to maintain their own Land Speeders. Notable Users of the Land Speeder *'Red Scorpions' - The Red Scorpions Space Marine Chapter made use of Land Speeders during the Siege of Vraks and the Badab War. *'Lamenters' - The Lamenters Space Marine Chapter made use of Land Speeders during the Badab War. *'Astral Claws' - The Astral Claws Space Marine Chapter, and later the Red Corsairs Renegade Warband made use of Land Speeders during the Badab War. *'Blood Ravens' - The Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter made use of Land Speeders during the Dark Crusade and the Kaurava Campaign. *'Eagle Warriors' - The Eagle Warriors Space Marine Chapter made use of Land Speeders as part of the Balur Scundus Strike Force. *'Dark Angels' - The Dark Angels Space Marine Legion and Chapter have made use of the Land Speeder since the days of the Great Crusade. The Dark Angels 2nd Company, known as the Ravenwing, makes extensive use of Land Speeders, and even makes use of its own unique variants. *'White Scars' - The White Scars Space Marine Legion and Chapter have made heavy use of the Land Speeder since the days of the Great Crusade, and are responsible for at least one of its variants, the Land Speeder Tempest. *'Raven Guard' - The Raven Guard Space Marine Legion and Chapter have made use of the Land Speeder since the days of the Great Crusade. Several Land Speeders were used during the more recent Raid on Kastorel-Novem, against Ork forces. *'All other Loyalist Space Marine Legions' - The Loyalist Space Marine Legions and their Successor Chapters, including the Blood Angels, Space Wolves, Imperial Fists, Ultramarines, and Salamanders, made use of the Land Speeder during the Great Crusade era, and most still do in the 41st Millennium. *'Traitor Legions' - The Traitor Legions that turned against the Imperium during the early 31st Millennium, including the Iron Warriors, Night Lords, Sons of Horus, Death Guard, and the Thousand Sons, made use of the Land Speeder during the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy, but due to the difficulty and expense of maintaining them without access to Imperial Forge Worlds, they no longer make use of them. Notable Land Speeders The following is a list of the notable named Land Speeders: *''Sableclaw'' - Sableclaw is a master-crafted Land Speeder of an unknown variation that is used by Sammael, the Grand Master of the Dark Angels' 2nd Company, the Ravenwing, when he is not making use of Corvex, his venerable Jetbike. The craft features twin-linked Assault Cannons and a in-built Void Shield of unknown origin. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Game Origins Land Speeders were introduced along with the other 1st Edition Warhammer 40,000 vehicles, the Rhino and the Land Raider. The first Land Speeder model was made entirely of metal. It looked more-or-less like two flying seats in front of two large turbines. The Space Marine crew were entirely exposed. This early version of the Land Speeder was armed with a Meltagun and a turret-mounted Multi-melta. During this edition of the game, Land Speeders were not entirely limited to the Space Marines; the Imperial Guard had their own Land Speeders. The Imperial Guard Land Speeder model was almost-identical to the Space Marine version, except for weaponry. The Imperial Guard Land Speeder was armed with a hull-mounted Heavy Bolter and a turret-mounted Plasma Cannon, then-called a "Heavy Plasma Gun". When the 2nd Edition of Warhammer 40,000 was released, Land Speeders were taken out of the Imperial Guard's army list. From this point on, they were entirely Space Marine vehicles. The Land Speeder's second incarnation was released in 1993. This all-metal version added more bulk and armour to the vehicle, with pilots being less exposed in the front though not the sides. The Meltagun and Plasma Cannon were replaced by an under-slung Multi-Melta and a Heavy Flamer fired by the Space Marine riding in the gunner's seat. In 1997, another Land Speeder model was released for the Ravenwing Company of the Dark Angels Space Marine Chapter. This version replaced the standard Land Speeder's Multi-Melta with an Assault Cannon and the gunner's Heavy Flamer with a Heavy Bolter. The current design of the Land Speeder was introduced in 1998 for the 3rd Edition of the Warhammer 40,000 game. Unlike the previous models, this release was a completely plastic kit. The redesign of the Land Speeder made it appear sleeker. The pilots are almost entirely enclosed. Stabilizers and a spoiler were also added to make the vehicle look more aerodynamic. In line with the changes to the Land Speeder's profile in the Codex: Space Marines (3rd Edition), the weapons that were included in the kit were changed once more. The boxed set contained a Multi-melta and a Heavy Bolter, only one of which could be mounted onto the Speeder. Several variants were also released, using the same plastic model but including additional metal weaponry. The Third Edition of the game was the first time that Land Speeders could be fielded in squadrons of up to three of the vehicles, although the Tornado and Typhoon variants could only be fielded as individual vehicles. With the release of the 4th Edition Space Marine Codex, players were allowed to field different Land Speeder variants in the same squadron. The Land Speeder appears in several other games outside of Warhammer 40,000. Land Speeders are available as units for the Epic large-scale battle tabletop game for both the 3rd and 4th Editions, similar in design to the corresponding Warhammer 40,000 version. Land Speeders have also been featured in Chaos Gate and Dawn of War, computer games based on the Warhammer 40,000 franchise. The Land Speeders in Dawn of War are Land Speeder Tornadoes that are slightly different from the ones in Warhammer 40,000. They are armed with twin-linked, under-slung Assault Cannons and twin-linked Heavy Bolters that are fired by the gunner. See Also *'Imperial Vehicles' *'Javelin Attack Speeder' *'Legion Land Speeder Squad' Sources *''Codex: Black Templars'' (4th Edition), pg. 39 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (7th Edition), pp. 12, 151-152 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pg. 33 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Dark Angels'' (8th Edition), pp. 45, 78-79, 111 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Dark Angels'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Ravenwing Land Speeders", "Ravenwing", "Sableclaw - Grand Master of the Ravenwing's Land Speeder (Datasheet), "Ravenwing Land Speeders (Datasheet)", "Ravenwing Support Squadron (Formation)" *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition), pp. 5, 46, 84 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), pp. 26-27 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 74, 170 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Land Speeders," "Datasheet: Land Speeders" *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pp. 73, 147 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 95, 173 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 74 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (7th Edition), pp. 180-181 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), pg. 46 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 117-124 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pg. 72 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - Raid on Kastorel-Novem'', pg. 60 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pg. 111 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 155-157 *''The Horus Heresy: Book One - Betrayal'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pg. 214 *''The Horus Heresy: Book Eight - Malevolence'' (Forge World Series) by Neil Wylie and Anuj Malhotra, pg. 107 *''The Horus Heresy: Legiones Astartes - Age of Darkness Army List'' pg. 56 *''The Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'', pp. 62, 155, 169, 231, 252, 255, 269, 298, 357 *''Warhammer 40,000: Apocalypse'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pg. 173 *''Dawn of War'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War - Dark Crusade'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War - Soulstorm'' (PC Game) *[http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat440160a&prodId=prod1830076a Games Workshop - Land Speeder Vengeance & Ravenwing Darkshroud] *Forge World - The Proteus Land Speeder Returns Again! Gallery File:LandSpeederProteusBloodAngels.jpg|A Pre-Heresy Land Speeder Proteus of the Blood Angels Legion. File:LandSpeederProteusBloodAngelsRear.jpg|A Pre-Heresy Land Speeder Proteus of the Blood Angels Legion as seen from the rear. LegionLandSpeeder000.jpg|A Land Speeder Proteus once used by the Space Marine Legions during the Great Crusade. File:IF_Land_Speeder.jpg|A Land Speeder of the Imperial Fists Chapter. File:EW_Land_Speeder.jpg|A Land Speeder of the Eagle Warriors Chapter, 7th Company. File:Bloodhowl's_Grt_Co._Land_Speeder.jpg|A Land Speeder from Sven Bloodhowl's Great Company, Space Wolves Chapter. Ravenwing Land Speeder Tornado.jpg|A Land Speeder Tornado of the Dark Angels Chapter, 2nd Company Ravenwing. Land Speeder Typhoon.jpg|A Land Speeder Typhoon of the Raven Guard Chapter. UM_Modern Land Speeder.jpg|A Land Speeder Typhoon of the Ultramarines Chapter. Ravenwing Land Speeder Tempest.jpg|Ravenwing Land Speeder Tempest, Dark Angels Chapter. WS Land Speeder Tempestabcd.jpg|A Land Speeder Tempest of the White Scars Space Marine Chapter. RavenwingLandSpeeder02.png|Ravenwing Land Speeder Heresy’s End, displaying its squadron number and purity seals. W7VflpHvk-g.jpg|A Land Speeder of the Raven Guard Space Marine Chapter patrolling a swamp. UM Land Speeder Sqd.jpg|A Land Speeder Squad on patrol, Ultramarines Chapter. File:Stealth_Approach2.jpg|An ancient Land Speeder of the Death Guard Legion searching for Loyalist survivors during the Istvaan III Atrocity. File:IW_Land_Speeder.jpg|An Iron Warriors Legion Land Speeder being destroyed by defence satellite fire during the Horus Heresy. Arkan Landspeeder.jpg|An ancient Land Speeder of the Salamanders Legion during the Great Crusade. Flius Land Speeder Squadron.jpg|An ancient Land Speeder of the Ultramarines Legion during the Battle of Calth. Borvinus Land Speeder Squad_231.jpg|Land Speeders of the Emperor's Children Legion during the Horus Heresy. Qaa Land Speeder Squadron.jpg|A Land Speeder Squadron of the Thousand Sons Legion during the Horus Heresy. Mahrke Speeder Squad_252.jpg|A Land Speeder of the World Eaters Legion during the Horus Heresy. LandSpeeder00000.png|A Land Speeder of the Ultramarines Chapter during combat. LandSpeeder0000.png|A Land Speeder of the Space Wolves Chapter during combat. es:Land Speeder Category:L Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Vehicles